Devil's Bride
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Eunhyuk tidak tahu apa yang menariknya ke hadapan patung bersayap ini. Tanpa sadar menciumnya tepat dibibir dan menemukan patung itu hidup. Berbisik rendah di telinganya, "Mempelaiku." /Haehyuk/BL/Oneshoot/Sequel up!/bad summary/Review?
1. Chapter 1

Devil's Bride

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Terinspirasi dari Novel "Mempelai naga"dan MV BTS-Blood, Sweet & tears.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, Devil Hae! Dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: T+

.

.

.

Sayap berukuran 5 meter itu terbentang angkuh. Warnanya yang hitam pekat menyaingi gelapnya malam tanpa bintang. Suara gemuruh bersahut-sahutan dipenuhi teriakan yang menyusul. Kobaran api berkobar melahap berbagai tempat. Pemilik sayap itu terbang meliuk-liuk menghindari serangan yang menghujam.

Penyerangan.

Jauh di atas langit sana tempat para iblis bernaung tengah diserang para Dewa. Mereka berniat membumi hanguskan kaum iblis dan membebaskan seorang Dewi yang terkurung oleh raja Iblis.

"Perketat penjagaan Dewi. Jangan sampai dia bebas!" Belasan penjaga berbondong-bondong menaiki kastil teratas tempat sang Dewi terkurung. Di ruang tidur raja iblis. Di mana sang raja iblis sendiri tengah melawan ratusan Dewa yang berniat memusnahkannya. Salah satu penjaga itu membuka pintu dan sontak berwajah pucat saat tak menemukan sang Dewi dimanapun.

"Dewi menghilang!"

"Apa katamu?! Cepat cari sebelum raja kita tahu mempelainya tak ada!" Mereka semua berpencar ke segala arah. Sebagian tewas terkena serangan para Dewa dan sebagian lagi berusaha mempertahankan diri. Sudah tak peduli dengan tugas mereka yang harus menemukan sang Dewi.

Ratusan anak panah membelah langit, menghujam ke segala arah. Beberapa anak panah itu menancap tajam di tubuh raja iblis sebelum ia sempat mengelak, membuatnya mengerang rendah atas rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar. Itu bukan panah biasa. Panah tersebut sudah dilumuri racun mematikan. Tubuhnya mulai melemas beberapa organ tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap racun sehingga tak berfungsi.

"Dewi sudah ditemukan!" Mendengar seruan itu raja iblis menggeram murka. Menghantam para Dewa dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa, menghalangi mereka membawa sang Dewi pergi dari sisinya.

"Kembalikan dia padaku! Kembalikan mempelaiku!" Hanya tawa sinis yang menjawabnya. Para Dewa menggabungkan kekuatannya dan dalam satu serangan mengarahkan anak panah yang telah diberi kekuatan melesat menuju raja iblis yang mengaum kesakitan.

"Terkutuklah kau! Kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu menjadi patung. Hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar tapi tak bisa hidup. Hanya kekuatan para Dewa dan Dewi yang bisa mengembalikanmu." Dengan selesainya kutukan itu sang raja iblis terhempas jatuh ke dunia bawah. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

"Hahh…"

"Hyuk, ini sudah kelima kalinya kau menghela nafas. Semangatlah sedikit ini demi kita juga kan?" Hyuk atau Eunhyuk yang tadi menghela nafas memutar bola mata bosan. Ditatapnya teman-temannya dengan raut jenuh.

"Junsu-ah, kenapa harus museum? Kenapa untuk pentas drama saja kita harus repot-repot ke tempat membosankan ini?" Junsu memukul pelan kepala Eunhyuk. Kenapa sahabatnya ini sulit diajak kerjasama? Mereka hanya harus berkeliling sebentar di museum untuk mendapatkan referensi drama yang akan mereka pentaskan. Lagipula ini juga usulan para guru di sekolahnya.

"Ini perintah guru. Lagipula drama yang akan kita pentaskan itu berhubungan dengan sejarah, Hyukie. Sejarah Yunani kuno lebih tepatnya. Demi suksesnya drama terakhir sebelum kita lulus nanti, kita harus mempersiapkannya secara matang."

"Iya oppa. Bersemangatlah!" Beberapa perempuan teman sekelasnya juga ikut menyemangati. Ya. Eunhyuk adalah seorang siswa di SM High School tingkat akhir. Di mana ia tergabung di klub teater yang seminggu lagi harus menampilkan drama prasejarah sebagai drama terakhirnya sebelum lulus. Bersama teman-teman seklubnya mereka diberi usul untuk mengunjungi museum agar mendapat lebih banyak referensi. Melihat langsung lebih efektif daripada sekedar membaca. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk menurut walaupun ia malas. Dan disinilah ia, masih memakai seragam SMA bersama teman-temannya berjumlah 6 orang berlalu-lalang di museum untuk melihat-lihat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bersemangat? Kenapa juga aku yang harus berperan sebagai Dewi? aku ini laki-laki!" jeritnya tertahan. Mengusak-usak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Junsu tertawa.

"Hyukie baby, asal kau tahu wajahmu itu manis cenderung cantik. Kau sangat pantas memerankan sang Dewi. Lihat ini," Junsu menunjuk salah satu lukisan yang terpajang.

"Kau tak beda jauh dengannya. Kau mirip Artemis. Dewi bulan. Kalung yang selalu kau pakai juga bersimbol bulan." Dengan segenap kejengkelan yang sedaritadi dipendamnya Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Junsu.

"Aw! Ya! Kau kasar sekali!"

"Salahmu!"

"Sudah hentikan! Kalian tak malu menjadi pusat perhatian?" Sungmin melerai sepasang sahabat yang selalu bertengkar dimanapun tapi sebenarnya saling menyayangi. Jika Eunhyuk diibaratkan sebagai Artemis maka Junsu adalah Apollo. Eunhyuk dan Junsu menoleh dan mendapati beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan mereka bahkan salah satu petugas museum melotot pada mereka. Ukh!

"Ayo kita lanjutkan," perintah Sungmin sebagai ketua kelompok. Menggiring anak buahnya mengelilingi museum. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menurut. Begitupun Eunhyuk dan Junsu diurutan paling belakang.

"Hei kau tahu? Katanya di bawah museum ini ada satu tempat yang terlarang. Tak boleh dimasuki."

"Benarkah? Memang ada apa?" bisik-bisik pengunjung di ujung sana menarik perhatian Junsu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu menarik Eunhyuk mendekat.

"Apa sih Su?"

"Sstt… dengarkan saja." Eunhyuk menggerutu tapi menurut. Melihat dua orang wanita dewasa bergosip ria dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil diujung ruangan dekat lukisan.

"Menurut isu yang beredar katanya di gudang bawah tanah itu ada monster, beberapa juga ada yang bilang jika di sana ada patung yang bisa bergerak sendiri. Entahlah, tapi kurasa itu hanya mitos. Sampai saat ini belum ada bukti konkret." Mata Junsu berbinar mendengarnya. Lelaki ini suka tantangan. Suara wanita dewasa itu sudah tak didengarkannya lagi.

"Hyuk ayo kita ke gudang bawah tanah itu," ajaknya antusias. Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Jangan main-main Junsu, kita di sini hanya untuk observasi tidak lebih. Kau ini suka sekali cari perkara." Junsu mengembungkan pipi.

"Ayolah Hyuk. Hanya melihat saja. Ya ya?" pintanya memelas yang sebenarnya sangat menjengkelkan bagi Eunhyuk.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Jessica, salah satu teman perempuannya menghampiri. Karena tak melihat temannya yang harusnya di belakangnya tapi malah tak ada, dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

"Junsu mengajakku ke gudang bawah tanah," jawab Eunhyuk datar. Jessica mengerutkan dahi.

"Gudang bawah tanah museum ini? Yang katanya sangat menyeramkan itu? Kurasa kalian jangan ke sana. Sudahlah ayo, Sungmin sudah menunggu kalian." Eunhyuk mengangguk, berjalan santai melewati Junsu.

"Sica benar, Su. Ayo."

"Sehabis ini kau harus menemaniku Hyuk." Junsu masih bersikeras. Dia itu tipe yang mudah sekali penasaran. Jika keinginannya tak terkabul maka ia akan terus merengek tanpa berhenti sebelum keinginanya terlaksana. Eunhyuk yang sangat mengenal Junsu karena mereka berteman sejak kecil hanya menghela nafas. Apa boleh buat?

"Baiklah tapi hanya sampai di depan gudang itu saja, tidak lebih! Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah."

"Yes!" Junsu melonjak girang. Memeluk sahabatnya erat sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Ya semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan, doa Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk dan Junsu menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati menuju gudang bawah tanah. Beruntung masih ada cahaya walaupun tak seterang di atas museum hingga mereka bisa melihat jalan yang dipijak dengan baik dan teliti. Satu penjaga menghampiri mereka tadi, bertanya mau apa mereka. Junsu mengarang cerita agar bisa diijinkan melihat gudang bawah tanah, dan berhasil. Hanya saja kata penjaga itu gudang tersebut tertutup jadi mereka hanya bisa melihat dari luar. Junsu tidak keberatan, yang terpenting hasrat penasarannya terobati.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di depan gudang bawah tanah. Di depan pintu dari besi yang terukir lambing-lambang Yunani kuno yang tidak mereka mengerti. Ruangan itu remang-remang. Tidak gelap juga tidak terang. Udara terasa pengap hingga Eunhyuk melepas sweater hitamnya karena gerah. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang berada di bawah sana. Sebelumnya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena pengaruh tempat yang begitu asing, pikirnya menenangkan diri.

"Sudahkan? Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Ayo pulang," ajak Eunhyuk. Menarik lengan Junsu untuk segera naik ke atas. Berlama-lama di sana sangat tidak nyaman.

"Oke-oke." Junsu mengangguk. Mengakhiri petualangan kecil mereka dan segera pulang ke rumah begitu tak mendapati apa-apa. Tubuh mereka juga merasa begitu lelah.

.

.

.

"Kalungku tidak ada!" Eunhyuk menjerit histeris. Mengobrak-abrik tas, lemari, dan beberapa tempat lainnya hingga kamarnya porak poranda seperti terkena angin puting beliung. Sehabis mandi tadi Eunhyuk baru menyadari kalung berbentuk bulan dari ibunya tidak ada di lehernya. Mencarinya di tas juga tidak ada. Di kantung seragamnya juga tidak ada. Bagaimana ini? Itu kalung yang berharga untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan merenung. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dilakukannya hari ini. Hingga satu memori terlintas di benaknya.

Ah! Jangan-jangan terjatuh saat melepas sweater di museum tadi? Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya. Haruskah ia mengambilnya sekarang? Tapi ini sudah malam. Tapi… kalau tidak sekarang Eunhyuk takut kalungnya hilang atau bahkan diambil pengunjung lainnya. Tidak! Itu kalung berharganya. Diambilnya ponsel yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya, jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar gadget. Menggigit bawah bibirnya sembari menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon.

"Halo."

"Junsu-ah. Kau di mana? Apa kau sibuk sekarang?" Eunhyuk bertanya to the point tidak mau membuang waktu. Semoga saja Junsu mau menemaninya.

"Sekarang? Aku sedang berada di rumah saudaraku, baru saja sampai. Memang ada apa?" Pupus sudah harapan Eunhyuk. Jika Junsu di rumah saudaranya dia tidak akan bisa pergi. Eunhyuk sangat mengenal keluarga Junsu. Mereka itu tipe yang mengutamakan kekerabatan. Kalau bukan urusan yang sangat sangat mendesak, tak satupun boleh pergi dari acara keluarga atau jadwal berkunjung ke rumah saudara. Jelas masalah Eunhyuk bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat mendesak di mata mereka.

"Junsu kalungku tertinggal di museum itu," jelasnya lesu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau mau mengambilnya? Lebih baik besok saja Hyuk ini sudah malam." Sejujurnya Eunhyuk sangat setuju dengan usulan Junsu. Lagipula museum juga pasti sudah tutup kecuali ada jalan tikus menuju ke sana yang diyakini Eunhyuk pasti ada. Tapi…

"Hyuk kau dengar aku? Sekali lagi kusarankan pergi saja besok. Aku akan menemanimu, mengerti?" Eunhyuk hanya bergumam dan memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi pernak-pernik sederhana berbentuk benda-benda langit. Seperti bintang dan bulan. Beberapa menit berpikir akhirnya Eunhyuk bangun. Memutuskan mencari kalungnya saat ini juga. Mumpung belum terlalu larut. Tangan halusnya meraih hoodie biru dari lemari, memakainya dan pergi menuruni tangga.

"Noona aku mau pergi dulu sebentar," Eunhyuk berpamitan pada kakak perempuannya yang sedang menonton drama yang banyak digandrungi kaum wanita saat ini di ruang tengah. Sora menoleh, pipinya mengembung memakan popcorn yang baru dibuatnya tadi. Eunhyuk tersenyum. Kakaknya terlihat lucu.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah Junsu sebentar saja."

"Oh baiklah. Hati-hati."

"Ne." Sebenarnya Eunhyuk merasa tak enak hati berbohong pada kakaknya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau jujur pasti tidak diijinkan. Ujung-ujungnya pasti berakhir disuruh besok mengambilnya. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk ingatkan dia tidak mau kehilangan kalungnya. Jadi lebih cepat lebih baik. Eunhyuk memang cukup keras kepala kalau menyangkut benda terpentingnya.

Begitu sampai di luar Eunhyuk menengadah. Memperhatikan bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinarnya lembut. Bintang-bintang juga terlihat jelas. Tersebar di langit-langit membentuk berbagai pola jika kalian mau berimajinasi.

"Bulan yang indah," gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali berjalan menuju museum.

.

.

Setelah sampai dan berputar-putar mencari jalan masuk hingga memakan waktu akhirnya Eunhyuk sampai di dalam Museum. Untunglah di dalam sana tidak terlalu gelap. Masih ada beberapa lampu yang menyala. Cukup menerangi jalannya. Eunhyuk juga melihat beberapa penjaga yang bertugas di dalam. Mungkin mereka mendapat shift malam. Tak mau membuang waktu lagi dan karena janjinya dengan kakaknya yang bilang hanya pergi sebentar, Eunhyuk langsung menuju gudang bawah tanah. Eunhyuk yakin kalungnya jatuh di sana. Pelan-pelan dia menuruni tangga agar tak terjatuh dan menimbulkan kegaduhan. Suasana di gudang sangat sepi, untunglah dirinya bukan golongan penakut atau semacamnya. Pencahayaan di gudang ini juga tak beda jauh dengan di atas, jadi Eunhyuk tak harus menggunakan senter untuk mencari. Lelaki berparas manis itu menajamkan penglihatannya, mencari di setiap sudut berusaha tak melewatkan apapun.

Itu dia!

Eunhyuk melonjak girang seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru begitu menemukan kalungnya tergeletak tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Dia mengambil kalungnya dan segera memakaikannya di leher. Perasaannya saja atau kalung ini barusan bersinar? Saat memakainya Eunhyuk yakin kalungnya sedikit bersinar. Apa cuma perasaannya? Saat hendak berlalu pergi Iris hitam Eunhyuk tertuju pada pintu di depannya. Dipandanginya pintu itu beberapa saat. Kenapa perasaan ini lagi-lagi muncul? Jantungnya berdetak kencang, tubuhnya menghangat dan entah kenapa Eunhyuk sangat ingin masuk ke dalam sana. Sebenarnya ada apa di dalam sana yang begitu menariknya seperti magnet? Tanpa di sadarinya Eunhyuk menemukan tangannya bergerak membuka pintu yang anehnya tidak terkunci seperti siang tadi. Gelap. Di dalam sana gelap hanya ada sinar rembulan yang menerangi dari jendela yang terbuka. Dengan ragu-ragu Eunhyuk melangkah masuk. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama kalau-kalau ada yang aneh. Langkahnya terhenti. Tepat di depan sebuah patung. Patung laki-laki bertelanjang dada dengan sayap yang lebar terbentang di punggungnya.

Wow.

Patung ini sangat mengesankan. Pahatannya sangat mendetail hingga garis-garis wajah. Seperti benar-benar hidup. Wajahnya tampan, dan saat sinar bulan menyinarinya tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membeku. Ada perasaan takut, gelisah dan juga… rindu yang hinggap di hatinya begitu melihat patung ini. Saat melihat matanya.

Dewiku…

Eunhyuk tersentak saat bisikan lembut membelai indra pendengarannya. Menoleh kanan kiri tapi tak ada siapapun di sini selain dirinya dan… patung ini tentu saja. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi begitu menyadari lengan patung ini terlilit rantai yang terhubung langsung dengan tembok. Ini hanya hiasan atau memang dari sananya seperti ini? Jemari lentik Eunhyuk menyentuh rantai itu terus naik ke lengan. Wajah Eunhyuk menjadi sendu begitu telapak tangannya menelusuri setiap detail tubuh patung di depannya. Mengelus dadanya yang bidang sekilas sebelum kembali naik hingga kini tangan Eunhyuk menangkup pipi patung ini.

"Aiden…," gumam Eunhyuk lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Wajahnya perlahan maju hingga tidak ada jarak lagi. Bibir Eunhyuk menyentuh bibir patung. Menciumnya lembut dengan mata tertutup disinari cahaya bulan. Tanpa menyadari kalungnya berpendar menyelimuti dirinya dan patung itu sesaat. Tak menyadari perlahan-lahan patung itu berubah menjadi hidup. Matanya terbuka. Memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna semerah darah. Berkilauan di kegelapan malam.

Eunhyuk tersentak saat mendapat balasan di bibirnya. Patung ini membalas ciumannya. Dengan cepat ia mundur dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Iris hitamnya membesar, mulutnya terbuka saking terkejutnya. Di depannya kini bukanlah lagi sebuah patung melainkan… manusia? Eunhyuk bergetar takut melihat bola mata merah yang menatapnya tepat di mata. Lelaki di depannya berseringai. Bagaikan singa yang bangun sehabis menunduk, lelaki itu berdiri tegap membentangkan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Menjulang angkuh ke langit-langit. Rambut cokelat tuanya bergoyang pelan terhempas semilir angin. Tampak begitu sombong dan arogan. Seperti Raja pemilik dunia.

Eunhyuk membangkitkan Raja iblis.

"Dewiku Artemis…," ucap lelaki itu pelan masih menatap Eunhyuk. Tangannya terjulur ingin meraih Eunhyuk tapi terhalang oleh rantai yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Geraman menakutkan menggema di ruangan berluas sedang tempatnya selama ini terbelenggu. Iblis. Eunhyuk seperti melihat iblis di depannya. Dengan amarah yang memuncak dan menggunakan segenap kekuatan rantai yang melilit tangannya berhasil dihancurkan. Eunhyuk ingin sekali berlari dari sana. Ingin sekali memutar waktu dan mendengarkan nasehat Junsu yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kalungnya besok sehingga tak perlu berada di posisi sekarang. Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Lelaki itu maju mendekati Eunhyuk. Langkahnya tegap dan tegas. Di setiap langkahnya menebarkan aura kegelapan. Aura menusuk nan mengancam. Eunhyuk mundur sementara lelaki ini maju sambil terus berseringai padanya. Eunhyuk akui dengan seringai itu wajahnya berlipat kali lebih tampan. Oh shit! Kenapa di saat mendesak seperti ini sempat-sempatnya ia berpikir begitu. Eunhyuk mengumpat dalam hati begitu tubuh belakangnya membentur tembok. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Lengan kekar lelaki itu berada di samping kepalanya, memerangkapnya. Wajahnya merunduk hingga sejajar dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Menatapnya dengan sangat intens.

"Mempelaiku," bisiknya di depan bibir Eunhyuk dan langsung melumatnya. Eunhyuk membeku. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya membiarkan lelaki asing ini menciumnya dalam. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Eunhyuk mengerang lembut. Seakan tak puas lidahnya menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Eunhyuk. Menikmati manisnya.

"Aiden…ahh…" Eunhyuk melenguh saat bibir lelaki itu turun menuju rahangnya. Menggigitinya lembut. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas di tubuh Eunhyuk. Bahkan tangan itu kini merengkuh pinggangnya erat, merapatkannya di tubuh sekeras batu karang. Tangan Eunhyuk menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan otot-otot yang tercetak sempurna. Gairah Eunhyuk semakin naik. Erangannya semakin keras seiring bibir lelaki ini yang semakin turun ke leher putihnya. Eunhyuk menelan ludah begitu melihat lelaki ini menjilat lidahnya, menatapnya seakan-akan ingin menaklukannya seorang. Hanya Eunhyuklah yang diinginkannya, sebelum menghisap lehernya. Membuat tanda kepemilikan. Eunhyuk bersumpah itu adalah ekspresi paling seksi yang pernah ia lihat di seumur hidupnya. Lelaki ini mengecapnya dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu. Menggesekan bagian bawah tubuh mereka dengan sensual semakin membuat Eunhyuk hilang akal.

"Artemisku." Eunhyuk kembali memperoleh kesadarannya begitu mendengar bisikan bernada memuja yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang lelaki. Tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong hingga tautan mereka terlepas. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, nafasnya tersenggal, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Jantungnya pun berdetak tidak normal. Astaga, dia barusan berciuman dengan lelaki asing, terlebih bukan manusia?! Lelaki itu menatapnya, dahinya sedikit berkerut tanda tak mengerti. Eunhyuk langsung mengambil jarak begitu lelaki di depannya ingin merengkuhnya kembali.

"Sayang," panggilnya. Suaranya berat. Aksennya seperti perpaduan inggris kuno dan Yunani. Sangat tak biasa tapi terdengar seksi.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Kau patung yang tadi kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya cepat. Menekan rasa gugup dan takutnya. Saat ini dia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Oh Eunhyuk sangat berharap jika ini hanya bunga tidur. Hingga saat membuka mata tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lelaki itu terkekeh, menyadarkan Eunhyuk kalau ini sungguhan.

"Bukankah tadi kau memanggil namaku? Aku Aiden."

"Aiden?" benarkah tadi dia memanggil namanya? Kenapa dia tidak ingat?

"Ah tentu saja kau lupa denganku. Kau pasti reinkarnasi darinya. Memorimu di masalalu pasti terhapus." Apa yang dibicarakan lelaki ini? Memori masalalu? Eunhyuk seratus persen yakin dirinya tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan hingga divonis amnesia atau mempunyai penyakit yang berhubungan dengan memori ingatan. Dia pasti sedang bergurau. Eunhyuk kembali waspada saat lelaki yang mengaku bernama Aiden kembali mendekatinya.

"Kau reinkarnasi dari mempelaiku, Artemis. Aku adalah raja iblis, Aiden. Kau membangkitkanku dengan kekuatanmu, sayang." Aiden meraih tangan Eunhyuk, membawanya ke depan bibir tipisnya untuk kemudian di kecup. Eunhyuk terkejut, menarik kembali tangannya.

"Omong kosong apa ini?! Reinkarnasi? Artemis? Kau mau membodohiku ya? Lagipula aku laki-laki, Artemis itu wanita." Eunhyuk tak habis pikir, di jaman modern seperti sekarang masih ada saja yang mempercayai hal semacam itu. Aiden menyeringai. Membentangkan sayapnya melingkupi tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Membawanya mendekat hingga menempel di tubuh kekarnya. Wajah Eunhyuk bersemu merah saat lagi-lagi berada dalam rengkuhan Aiden. Wangi tubuhnya yang begitu maskulin semakin memabukkannya. Aiden menelusuri wajah Eunhyuk dengan bibirnya. Menjilatnya dengan begitu sensual.

"Di masalalu kau adalah Artemis. Dewi yang ku kurung dan berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta hingga menjadikanmu mempelaiku. Tapi para Dewa melakukan penyerangan untuk mengambilmu kembali pada mereka. Mereka membuatku lumpuh kemudian mengutukku menjadi patung lalu membawamu pergi. Hanya sang Dewi yang bisa membebaskanku. Kau reinkarnasi Artemis dan kau membebaskanku, sayang," jelasnya tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Begitu lembut hingga Eunhyuk mengerti. Logika Eunhyuk menolak keras tapi entah kenapa hatinya mempercayai setiap vokal dan konsonan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Aiden. Mempercayai bahwa dirinya adalah dewi Artemis di masalalu. Bahwa ia kekasih Aiden sang raja Iblis.

Aiden menciumi lehernya dengan ciuman seringan bulu kemudian mendongak. Mempertemukan mata mereka. Hitam dan merah. Eunhyuk membatu begitu mata Aiden menyala. Mengirim potongan memori ke pikirannya melalui tatapan mata. Bayangan masalalu terlintas di benaknya begitu saja, seperti kaset yang memutar ulang film di dalamnya. Masalalu saat bertemu Aiden, penyekapan, jatuh cinta, memadu kasih hingga penyerangan yang memisahkannya dengan Aiden. Eunhyuk hampir terjatuh kalau Aiden tak memeluknya.

"Aiden," panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Suaranya seperti begitu tersiksa… oleh kerinduan.

"Aiden," panggilnya lagi. Aiden mencium keningnya, kedua matanya, hidung, dagu dan kemudian bibirnya. Menciumnya penuh kelembutan. Aiden berseringai dan berucap.

"Selamat kembali ke pelukanku, Eunhyuk." Yang Eunhyuk ingat sebelum kesadarannya terenggut adalah Aiden yang menciumnya, berbisik penuh keposesifan dan bercinta dengannya ditemani sinar rembulan.

"Kau milikku!"

.

.

END

Apa ini? Maaf jika ini sangat aneh dan tidak jelas mwahaha…

Entah kenapa pengen buat cerita model gini. Jangan minta diterusin ya, segini aja. Karena kalau dilanjutin pasti bakalan mentok. Kapasitas otak saya pas-pasan sih.

Oke, jadi Eunhyuk itu reinkarnasi dari dewi bulan Artemis yang jadi mempelainya Donghae di masalalu. Kenapa dewi dan iblis bisa bersatu? Itu rahasia Illahi #ditimpuk

Dan maaf saya pakai nama Aiden daripada Donghae. Abis Aiden berkesan lebih keren sih. #ditabokDonghae ya yang penting sama-sama satu orang.

Okeh saya akan sangat berterimakasih dan bahagia jika kalian yang sudah mampir sudi memberikan review. Tolong tinggalkan jejak supaya saya tahu ff saya ini dibaca dan diminati.

Terima kritik dan saran dengan bahasa yang sopan. Terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's Bride

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

.

Author's Note: Hola saya kembali membawa sequel ff ini. Tidak akan terlalu panjang, jadi jangan terlalu berharap karena saya tidak mau mengecewakan kalian.

Terinspirasi dari Novel "Mempelai naga"dan MV BTS-Blood, Sweet & tears.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, Devil Hae! Dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: M

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari menggema di kawasan hutan yang cukup sepi. Setiap tapakannya tampak kuat dan tegas. Tali kekang ditarik sehingga membuat kuda yang semula berlari kencang mulai melambatkan kecepatannya dan perlahan berhenti. Udara kering beradu di kulit saat kakinya menapaki tanah. Iris hitamnya memperhatikan sekitar dengan seksama.

Jemari lentiknya menarik busur panah, matanya menatap intens pada sasarannya kemudian dalam sedetik melesatkan anak panah secepat kilat menghantam sesuatu di balik semak-semak. Raungan kesakitan terdengar sejurus kemudian. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Tapi begitu menyadari apa yang dipanahnya iris itu melebar. Dengan sangat jelas ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan sayap hitam besar terbentang di punggungnya. Bibirnya yang tipis mengeluarkan ringisan. Tangan kirinya menutup bahu kanannya yang tertancap busur panah. Tangan besarnya meraih tungkai panah dan mencabutnya. Dia membeku begitu mata semerah darah tertuju lurus padanya. Menguncinya. Iblis. Dia tahu yang berada di depannya ini iblis. Sayap hitam dan mata merah itu cukup membuktikan. Belum sempat ia membuat pertahanan iblis itu menerkamnya dengan geraman menakutkan dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat sebelum fokus kembali. Ia melihat langit-langit yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik langit seperti bulan, bintang, planet dan lain sebagainya. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahi sebentar untuk kemudian terkesiap kaget. Iris hitamnya mengedar ke sekeliling dengan cepat serentak dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya.

Ini kamarnya. Benar ini kamarnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur. Penerangan yang remang-remang karena gorden yang belum ditarik membuat kamar itu terlihat cukup gelap. Hanya beberapa berkas cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari celah ventilasi. Ini kamarnya kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di kamarnya? Apa mungkin Eunhyuk hanya bermimpi? Semalam ia tidak kemana-mana. Tidak mencari kalungnya. Eunhyuk kembali tersentak, tangannya serampangan menyentuh lehernya dan menemukan kalung bermotif bulan tersampir manis di lehernya. Bagaimana bisa?! Eunhyuk juga baru sadar pakaiannya sama dengan tadi malam. Bahkan hoodie birunya masih melekat di tubuh. Perasaan Eunhyuk serta merta menjadi tidak enak. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat setiap menitnya seiring dengan perasaan was-was yang ditimbul.

Aiden. Eunhyuk teringat Aiden. Apa Aiden benar-benar nyata? Patung itu juga, apa Aiden jelmaan patung tersebut? Jari lentik Eunhyuk terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. Ia bahkan masih mengingat sentuhan bibir tipis itu. Bahkan sentuhan sensual di sekujur tubuhnya.

Blush!

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah sempurna hingga telinga. Demi Tuhan, Eunhyuk lelaki! Tapi malam itu ia begitu terlena dengan sentuhan Aiden, dan pada akhirnya memasrahkan dirinya pada hasrat yang membumbung tinggi mengalahkan akal sehat. Eunhyuk juga tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang merasukinya. Mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. Semoga itu semua hanya mimpi belaka. Tapi… kalungnya ada bersamanya sekarang. Bukankah kalung itu seharusnya masih hilang?

Eunhyuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati dan jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat melangkah menuju cermin berukuran medium yang terpasang di lemarinya. Eunhyuk bisa melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin itu. Tidak ada yang berubah selain wajahnya yang terlihat agak pucat. Takut-takut ia melepas hoodienya, meletakkannya di lantai disusul kemudian kaus putih yang di pakainya hingga kini ia bertelanjang dada. Eunhyuk kembali menarik nafas sebelum perlahan menatap refleksinya. Bola matanya melebar sempurna begitu melihat cermin. Di tubuhnya… di penuhi tanda merah kebiruan yang biasa disebut kissmark. Dari dada hingga pinggang. Eunhyuk tidak berani membuka celananya untuk memastikan lebih jauh. Tubuhnya bergetar takut.

Jadi… yang semalam itu nyata?! Dia benar-benar bercinta dengan Aiden?! Aiden itu benar-benar raja iblis? Kepala Eunhyuk menjadi pening mengolah informasi yang didapat. Mustahil! Di jaman serba modern ini sangat mustahil bertemu dengan makhluk mitos seperti iblis dan semacamnya. Omong kosong!

Eunhyuk menyentuh salah satu kissmark di dadanya dengan wajah merona. Benarkah ini sungguhan? Pikirnya kalut. Angin segar berhembus menerpa tubuhnya sejurus dengan lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Eunhyuk terkejut. Ia memejamkan mata begitu merasakan sentuhan bibir yang bergerilya di leher dan pundaknya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan seringan bulu tapi begitu memabukkan. Tangan kekar itu mencengkram bahunya dan satunya lagi turun ke dadanya. Mengusapnya lembut.

"Eunhyukie, mempelaiku." Eunhyuk mengerang lembut mendengar bisikan dengan intonasi berat sarat keposesifan yang berhembus di telinganya. Iris hitam Eunhyuk terbuka. Mendapati Aiden memeluknya dari belakang. Iblis itu berseringai dan kembali memberikan kecupan memabukkan ke sekujur tubuh ramping Eunhyuk. Dia tidak melawan, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Erangannya semakin keras saat Aiden tak lagi menciuminya melainkan mengeluarkan lidahnya. Menjilati setiap inchi tubuh mempelainya. Menghantarkan gelenyar panas pada tubuhnya. Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah berada di bawah Aiden dengan iblis ini yang memuaskannya. Menuntaskan hasratnya.

"Hyukie, apa kau sudah bangun? Cepat bangun, sarapan sudah siap." Suara ketukan diiringi suara Sora dari luar kamarnya menyadarkan Eunhyuk. Aiden kembali menyeringai yang tampak tampan bagi Eunhyuk. Aiden menutup matanya dengan satu tangan dan saat Eunhyuk membukanya Aiden sudah menghilang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Meninggalkannya seorang diri. Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya. Apa dia baru saja berhalusinasi? Tentang Aiden?

"Hyukie." Sora kembali memanggil. Eunhyuk tersadar.

"Ya Noona, sebentar lagi aku turun."

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Sora bertanya melihat adiknya melamun di meja makan. Tangannya hanya mengaduk-aduk makanan tanpa niat melahapnya. Tumben sekali adiknya kelihatan tak bergairah seperti ini. Di rumah hanya ada Sora dan Eunhyuk karena orangtuanya sedang berada di luar kota menangani perusahaan. Besok baru kembali. Eunhyuk menatap kakaknya dengan sorot bingung. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit tanda ia gelisah atau memikirkan sesuatu. Sora hafal kebiasaannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Noona, semalam… bagaimana aku bisa pulang?"

"Huh?" dahinya berkerut dengan alis tertaut tanda tak mengerti. Aneh sekali pertanyaan adiknya.

"Semalam aku pergi kan?" Sora mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Apa ada yang mengantarku? Apa ada kejadian aneh?" kerutan di dahi Sora makin terlihat.

"Kurasa kau yang aneh. Tentu saja kau pulang lewat pintu, memang apalagi? Lewat jendela?" Eunhyuk cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi dia pulang dengan cara normal? Tapi bukankah semalam… Eunhyuk terkesiap begitu selintas wajah Aiden yang berseringai lewat di penglihatan bawah sadarnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruknya. Tangan kanannya meraih segelas susu stroberi yang selalu tersedia untuknya, meminumnya dalam sekali teguk dan berdiri dari kursi. Mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Noona." Di depan Junsu sudah menunggunya. Melambaikan tangan. Mereka memang selalu berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Junsu melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Eunhyuk setelah berpamitan pada Sora dengan suara lumayan keras.

"Hyuk tadi malam kau tidak pergi ke Museum itu kan?" Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup. Bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Junsu menatapnya lurus-lurus menanti jawaban sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Sebenarnya… aku pergi ke sana," jawabnya pelan. Junsu melebarkan bola mata.

"Kau benar-benar pergi ke Museum malam tadi? Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sekarang bagaimana? Kalungnya sudah ketemu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Eunhyuk meringis mendapat pukulan ringan di kepalanya.

"Ish, sakit Su. Kalungnya sudah ketemu." Ia mengeluarkan kalungnya, memperlihatkannya pada Junsu yang langsung menariknya untuk melihat secara jelas.

"Aw! Yak sakit tahu, jangan asal menariknya begitu!"

"Hehe… maaf. Tidak sengaja," balasnya dengan cengiran polos, Eunhyuk mencibir sambil mengelus-elus lehernya.

"Hyuk, lehermu kenapa? Kenapa ada tanda merah kebiruan begitu?" Eunhyuk terbelalak dan tergesa menutupi lehernya dengan sweater yang dibawanya. Ternyata masih kelihatan, padahal Eunhyuk sudah bersusah payah berusaha menutupinya dengan bedak dan pakaian yang tertutup.

"Coba lihat?" Junsu menarik sweater biru Eunhyuk yang langsung ditarik kembali oleh sang empunya.

"Tidak usah, tadi kau sudah lihat."

"Perlihatkan padaku, Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Eunhyuk!"

"Junsu!"

"Hei anak muda, jangan berkelahi di tengah jalan seperti itu. Masih pelajar tapi sudah berani berkelahi. Belajar yang benar!" teguran salah satu laki-laki paruh baya yang berjalan di belakang menghentikan gerakan tarik-menarik yang Eunhyuk dan Junsu lakukan. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas juga tampak berhenti sebentar memperhatikan mereka. Eunhyuk dan Junsu segera melepas tarikan mereka dan tertunduk malu menjadi bahan tontonan. Memang sekilas gerak-gerik mereka seperti mengajak berkelahi satu-sama lain. Junsu menarik bahu Eunhyuk dan segera berlalu dari sana dengan langkah cepat. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Kau sih, Su."

"Kau yang mulai."

"Kau!"

"Heish sudahlah, kalau terus berdebat tak akan ada habisnya." Anggukan diberikan tanda setuju tapi dalam hati tetap saja menggerutu menyalahkan Junsu. Gedung sekolah mereka sudah terlihat. Junsu mempercepat langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang saat tak merasakan Eunhyuk di sampingnya. Eunhyuk di sana, terdiam kaku dengan tatapan terkejut mengarah ke pohon tua yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung. Diikuti arah pandangan Eunhyuk tapi tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya anjing tua yang memang biasa tidur di bawah pohon.

"Hyuk," panggil Junsu. Eunhyuk tidak merespon, masih terdiam kaku seperti batu.

"Lee Eunhyuk! Kau lihat apa di sana? Ayo cepat!" Junsu yang tidak sabar segera menghampiri sahabatnya.

Pandangan Eunhyuk lurus melihat seseorang yang berdiri angkuh di bawah pohon tua sana. Seringai itu. Aiden! Aiden berdiri di sana, menyeringai pada Eunhyuk. Mata merahnya tampak berkilau. Sayap hitamnya terbentang angkuh menjulang ke langit-langit. Tangannya terangkat mengusap bawah bibirnya dengan seduktif. Mengingatkan Eunhyuk tentang ciuman mereka pagi tadi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama wajah Eunhyuk memerah sempurna. Bibirnya terbuka membisikkan sesuatu yang bisa didengar Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk, mempelaiku." Astaga, kenapa iblis itu selalu memanggilnya mempelainya. Mungkin dulu mereka memang sepasang kekasih, tapi waktu terus berjalan. Mungkin sudah ribuan tahun berlalu. Eunhyuk bukan seorang Dewi lagi. Seharusnya Aiden paham itu. Lagipula Eunhyuk juga kewalahan mengatasi gairah yang selalu Aiden hadirkan di antara mereka. Membuatnya tak berdaya. Tak bisakah iblis itu meninggalkannya?

"Hyuk, ayo!" Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya saat Junsu menarik lengannya untuk kembali berjalan. Memutus kontak mata yang terjalin. Bel yang berdentang memaksa Eunhyuk dan Junsu segera berlari ke kelas mereka.

"Kau lihat apa sih tadi?" saat berlari Eunhyuk mendengar Junsu bertanya.

"Nanti kujelaskan."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Matahari semakin menjulang angkuh menyinari bumi. Panasnya sanggup membuat keringat berjatuhan. Bel pulang telah berdentang. Para pelajar berbondong-bondong keluar gedung sekolah, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk dan Junsu. Mereka berjalan santai sambil berangkulan. Eunhyuk belum menceritakan secara rinci tentang kejadian semalam pada Junsu. Selain karena ia sendiri belum yakin dengan semuanya, Eunhyuk juga tidak mau menjadi bahan tertawaan Junsu. Tadi saja waktu Eunhyuk menceritakan kalau dia melihat iblis di bawah pohon tua itu Junsu malah menatapnya aneh dan tertawa. Sungguh sahabat yang 'baik', gerutunya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang selalu dipikirkannya berdiri tegap 20 langkah dari posisinya. Aiden. Eunhyuk tidak percaya iblis tampan itu kini berdiri di hadapannya. Memakai pakaian manusia pada umumnya berwarna serba hitam. Menambah aura maskulin pada dirinya. Rambut cokelatnya bergelombang terhempas angin semilir membuatnya berkali lipat lebih tampan. Matanya tidak lagi berwarna merah melainkan cokelat hazel. Para siswa yang lainnya menyempatkan untuk berhenti memperhatikan Aiden. Oh iblis tampan itu memang tidak pantas dilewatkan begitu saja. Ketampanan yang sempurna dipadu tubuh tegap berotot mampu membuat air liur berlinang. Aura yang ditebarkan pun sangat sensual. Kegelapan yang menggairahkan. Eunhyuk menunduk saat Aiden melangkah mendekatinya. Mengangkat dagunya dengan jemarinya. Mempertemukan iris mereka. Eunhyuk bisa mendengar pekikan dan suara terkesiap saat dengan santainya Aiden mencium bibirnya di hadapan semua orang. Bahkan Junsu membulatkan matanya melihat aksi tak terduga dari orang asing ini. Tak beda jauh dari mereka, Eunhyukpun terkejut mendapati bibirnya dilumat lembut lengkap dengan hisapan. Saat mata mereka bertemu, iris Aiden berubah menjadi merah darah. Aiden berseringai di tengah ciumannya. Sebelum memutus ciumannya Aiden menjilat penuh gairah bibir bawahnya.

"Hai sayang," ucapnya santai. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menjawab. Bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Jantungnya juga berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat seiring wajahnya yang menghangat. Aiden terkekeh, mengusap pipi Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ya! Siapa kau? Beraninya mencium Eunhyuk seenaknya!" Junsu berteriak marah. Dia itu tipe sahabat yang overprotective pada Eunhyuk. Melihat secara langsung sahabatnya dilecehkan membuatnya marah. Aiden menatapnya datar.

"Apollo," bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?" suara lelaki ini hanya berupa gumaman tak jelas di telinga Junsu. Aiden menyeringai. Tak mempedulikan banyak mata yang masih memperhatikannya penasaran.

"Namaku Aiden, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Donghae. Aku kekasih Eunhyuk." Junsu semakin terperangah mendengar deklarasi lelaki yang mengaku bernama Donghae, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk. Kekasih?!

"Hyuk, apa benar dia kekasihmu? Sejak kapan?!" Eunhyuk menelan ludah gugup. Dia ingin membantah tapi ucapannya tertelan kembali saat melihat mata Aiden yang memerah sekilas. Seperti memberi peringatan.

"Ayo pulang, sayang." Aiden meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat, menyatukan jemari mereka dalam ikatan yang kuat.

"Donghae-ssi, lepaskan tanganmu dari Eunhyuk!" Junsu yang semakin geram hendak melepas tautan mereka.

"Junsu, pulanglah dulu. Biarkan aku bicara pada Donghae."

"Tapi Hyuk-"

"Kumohon, Su. Nanti kujelaskan," pintanya memelas. Junsu menghela nafas berat. Mungkin memang mereka harus membicarakannya lain waktu. Di waktu yang tepat.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu menceritakan semuanya padaku nanti." Eunhyuk mengangguk. Junsu memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Donghae sebelum berlalu. Entahlah, melihat Donghae rasanya begitu menakutkan. Aura di sekelilingnya dipenuhi kegelapan. Membuatnya sesak. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak mau meninggalkan Eunhyuk bersamanya, takut terjadi apa-apa. Tapi jika Eunhyuk sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu memohon dengan mata menyendu seperti puppy yang menggemaskan Junsu bisa apa? Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk pada Eunhyuk.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk menatap Aiden dengan berbagai macam emosi dan bingung lebih mendominasi. Tangannya masih berada di genggaman Aiden, tak dibiarkan terlepas.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk memulai percakapan. Aiden menyeringai. Berbisik rendah di telinganya, "Untuk menemuimu."

"Dengar Aiden, aku bukan Dewimu, aku bukan mempelaimu. Mungkin dulu iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku?" Eunhyuk menegang saat tiba-tiba Aiden mencium bibirnya dan menutup matanya. Begitu Eunhyuk membuka matanya dia sudah berada di kamarnya. Berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Sendirian. Tidak ada Aiden. Iblis tampan itu menghilang entah kemana. Eunhyuk segera bangun, terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur berseprai satin berwarna biru. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya. Semua ini masih mengejutkannya. Membuatnya takut. Sangat. Kemarin hidupnya masih normal seperti biasa, tapi saat malam semuanya berubah drastis.

"Hyukie, Noona pergi dulu ne." Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk saat mendengar suara kakaknya dari depan pintu. Melirik jam, sudah pukul 13.00 KST. Hari ini Sora memang ada kuliah pada siang hari, dia sudah memberitahukannya kemarin. Sejujurnya Eunhyuk tidak mau ditinggalkan saat ini, tapi mau jawab apa dia kalau nanti Sora bertanya kenapa? Semua ini sungguh membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki yang menjauh. Sora sudah pergi. Sekarang rumah ini terasa lenggang oleh kebisuan. Dan sekarang terasa sedikit menyeramkan. Eunhyuk melangkah ke luar kamar bermaksud mengambil minum karena kerongkongannya terasa kering. Menjerit meminta air. Eunhyuk yang tidak melihat lantai basah terus melangkah hingga kakinya terpeleset. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang. Meringis begitu merasakan bokongnya sakit saat bercumbu dengan lantai. Begitu matanya terbuka Eunhyuk terperangah saat berada di tempat lain. Di tengah hutan. Iris hitamnya semakin membulat melihat Aiden dan seorang gadis yang memegang busur panah saling berhadapan. Aiden menyerangnya, membawa tubuh gadis itu yang sudah tak berdaya entah kemana. Tiba-tiba waktu berpindah dengan cepat, sekarang Eunhyuk berada di dalam sebuah kastil. Apa ini? Masalalunya kah? Perhatian Eunhyuk kembali tertuju pada gadis yang dibawa Aiden kini terkurung di dalam kastil dengan penjagaan begitu ketat. Wajahnya mirip dengan dirinya. Itu mengejutkan Eunhyuk kesekian kalinya. Aiden masuk dan mereka memulai pertengkaran. Rontaan gadis itu mulai melunak saat Aiden menciumnya, memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Dewiku, Artemis."

Belum sempat mencerna semuanya lagi-lagi waktu berputar. Sekarang Eunhyuk berada di tengah kobaran api. Jeritan terdengar di segala penjuru. Aiden di sana. Di atas kastil, mencium mempelainya sebelum pergi melawan para Dewa yang memulai penyerangan yang dimulai oleh Apollo. Merebut kembali saudaranya.

Jantung Eunhyuk berdenyut sakit melihat tubuh Aiden tertembus anak panah. Eunhyuk mendengar itu, kutukan para Dewa untuk Aiden. Tubuhnya ikut terhempas jatuh bersama dengan Aiden. Ia membuka mata saat merasakan dekapan hangat melingkupi tubuhnya. Menangkapnya. Iblis itu ada di depannya sekarang. Tersenyum penuh makna dan mencium dahinya lembut. Mengembalikan Eunhyuk ke kamarnya. Eunhyuk menatapnya tak biasa. Tangannya meraba pipi Aiden.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk merujuk pada kejadian yang dialaminya barusan.

"Untuk menunjukkan kau adalah milikku sampai kapanpun." Aiden membalas, iris merahnya memaku iris hitam Eunhyuk agar terus melihatnya. Aiden merunduk, menangkap bibir menggiurkan di depannya. Menciumnya begitu dalam. Menjilat bibirnya meminta izin masuk. Eunhyuk mengijinkannya. Ia membuka mulut, membiarkan Aiden menikmati kemanisannya. Menyerap seluruh daya hidupnya. Eunhyuk mengerang saat bibir Aiden berpindah ke lehernya, menarik bajunya hingga pundaknya terekspose. Tangannya bergerak cepat melepas baju Eunhyuk dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Mencumbunya dengan segenap cinta dan gairah yang dimilikinya. Dan ruangan itu di penuhi erangan dan desahan kenikmatan.

.

.

.

Junsu menghubungi Eunhyuk berulangkali tapi tidak terjawab. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah sambil memegang ponselnya. Apa ia harus balas menghubungi Junsu? Tapi Eunhyuk belum siap. Apa yang harus diucapkannya nanti? Junsu pasti menuntut penjelasan yang sebenar-benarnya. Lamunannya terinterupsi saat Sora melangkah masuk, baru pulang dari rutinitas kuliahnya yang sudah di semester akhir, tangannya membawa sekantong plastik makanan. Menatanya di piring dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk makan bersamanya. Eunhyuk tidak menolak. Masalah Junsu akan ia pikirkan lagi nanti.

.

.

.

Saat melangkah ingin memasuki kamarnya Eunhyuk mulai ragu. Apa iblis itu akan mengunjunginya lagi? Ini sudah malam. Sehabis bercinta tadi iblis itu meninggalkannya. Eunhyuk meremas dadanya. Kenapa dengan perasaannya? Kenapa saat berada dalam dekapan iblis itu dirinya merasa nyaman dan hangat? Melihat senyumnya terasa tentram, bersentuhan dengannya menghanyutkannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat di dekatnya. Apa yang dirasakan Eunhyuk ini? Apa Eunhyuk jatuh cinta pada Aiden?

Tanpa sadar ia sudah memasuki kamarnya. Tempat tidurnya tampak rapi, tak seperti habis dipakai bercinta. Pipi Eunhyuk merona mengingat semua sentuhan itu. Ia menggeleng pelan, mendudukan diri di depan cermin. Memperhatikan refleksinya. Sebuah tangan menutup matanya. Dekapan ia rasakan ditambah ciuman seringan bulu di lehernya. Eunhyuk tahu ini Aiden. Begitu tangan itu tak lagi menutup matanya Eunhyuk bisa melihat dari cermin. Aiden bertelanjang dada, mencumbu lehernya dengan mata terpejam. Eunhyuk menutup mata, menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan iblis tampan ini padanya. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang Eunhyuk pakai. Meraba setiap inchi tubuh mempelainya.

"Nghh…" lenguh Eunhyuk sensual. Ciuman Aiden terus turun menuju bahunya, menghisapnya sebentar dan terus turun menciumi lengan hingga jari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk," ucapnya dengan suara berat tepat di telinganya. Menghembuskan nafas panas. Eunhyuk menggeliat karena sensasinya.

"Aiden…"

"Jadilah pasanganku, Eunhyukie," pintanya. Eunhyuk mendorong Aiden menjauh. Iblis itu menatapnya serius. Sayap hitamnya terbentang melingkupi tubuh Eunhyuk agar tak lari darinya.

"Apa?"

"Jadilah pasangan hidupku. Ikutlah bersamaku, sayang." Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai respon dan itu membuat pandangan Aiden menajam. Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar.

"Eunhyuk," panggilnya dengan nada mengancam. Aiden kembali menciumnya, merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku." Aiden menggeram marah, kembali mencumbu Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa melawannya.

"Aiden, aku bukan Dewimu. Aku Lee Eunhyuk, bukan Artemis. Kau harus paham itu." Eunhyuk mendorong dada bidang Aiden dan mengelus pipinya lembut. Memberi pengertian. Aiden menggeram marah. Ia menangkap tangan Eunhyuk dan menciumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Eunhyuk. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah milikku. Kau dan Artemis adalah satu kesatuan."

"Apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?" hening sejenak hingga Aiden bersuara. Menatap Eunhyuk lekat-lekat hingga bisa merasuk ke dalam jiwanya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk."Eunhyuk terdiam, menatap Aiden lekat-lekat. Aiden menggigit jari telunjuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah, tanpa suara iblis itu menyuruh Eunhyuk melakukan hal yang sama. Eunhyuk menurut. Aiden meraih telunjuk kanan Eunhyuk, menyatukannya dengan miliknya, lalu menyentuhkannya ke dadanya. Membuat sebuah pola yang tak dimengerti Eunhyuk. Pola itu bersinar sesaat, membuat Eunhyuk takjub. Wajah Aiden mendekat dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk lagi. Menciumnya penuh kelembutan.

"Dengan ini kau sudah menjadi milikku, Eunhyuk. Tidak apa jika kau tidak ikut bersamaku, tapi dengan penyatuan ini kau sudah menjadi milikku secara permanen. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya." Aiden mengelus kepala Eunhyuk lembut. Menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau milikku!" Eunhyuk sadar dia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dia sudah mengikat diri pada iblis yang mengungkungnya kini. Eunhyuk juga sadar kalau ia mempunyai rasa yang sama. Eunhyuk menyukai Aiden dan sebentar lagi mungkin berubah menjadi cinta. Eunhyuk menutup mata saat Aiden kembali mencumbunya. Memulai penyatuan. Mereka mendengungkan desah kenikmatan. Gairah mereka semakin meningkat seiring intensitas percintaan yang menguat. Kamar itu dipenuhi erangan dan desahan yang menggema.

"Mempelaiku, kau milikku!"

.

END

Ini aneh dan gak jelas saya tahu kok. Serius yang saya pikirin dan yang saya ketik ini kok beda jauh ya, sigh.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, mereview, dan sebagainya. Terima kritik dan saran dalam bahasa yang sopan.

Sekali lagi maaf jika ini chap ini ancur sangat. #bow

Jangan lupa review kembali ya #kasihpuppyeyes

Karena jujur saya sebenarnya ragu mau melanjutkan karena biasanya setelah saya melanjutkan jarang ada yang review kembali. Di chap sebelumnya pada semangat minta lanjut/sequel/prequel dan el el yang lainnya #hoy tapi begitu dibuat reviewers menghilang entah ke mana, kan saya jadi merasa percuma buatnya. Silahkan bilang saya ini author baperan karena memang kenyataannya begitu.

Duh jadi curhat. Maafkan~

Okeh, sampai jumpa di ff saya berikutnya~

Salam hangat~


End file.
